


These Weary Bones

by Kuukkeli



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Old Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4816370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuukkeli/pseuds/Kuukkeli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I think it'd be cute if Cybertronians got old in a similiar way than humans do...</p>
    </blockquote>





	These Weary Bones

**Author's Note:**

> I think it'd be cute if Cybertronians got old in a similiar way than humans do...

What a beautiful day, Ratchet thought to himself as he gazed out the window, sitting in his favorite armchair that rocked gently back and forth whenever you gave it a nudge. Every now and then he’d feel a dull ache in his hands and he’d rub them to ease the pain. Though, he knew the pain wouldn’t go away, not like it did when he was younger. For years now, the pains had got only worse but – somehow – still kept on a manageable level. His back wasn’t the same anymore, either, and he couldn’t stand for long periods of time.

Luckily, he wasn’t the only one in this household who suffered from pains the age brought. Drift also had his fair share, in a form of arthritic cartilages and knee joints. Somedays, the pain in his joints was so immense he couldn’t even get up from the berth without help. The white mech no longer practiced with his swords, not after the accident that broke one of his femoral necks. And, it had to be admitted; Drift wasn’t young anymore when that happened.

Sword practice had been one of the joys in his life and when he couldn’t do that anymore, it devastated him and Drift would’ve develop depression _if_ Ratchet wasn’t there for him. The white mech was grateful for that and thanked Primus every evening before going to berth.

Despite all the difficulties and problems the aging brought along with it, life was good and satisfying for them with all its ups and downs. Too bad they were too old and cranky for any form of interfacing...

Ratchet’s train of thoughts was shattered by a gentle hand that landed on his shoulder. He reached for the warm hand and covered it with his own. Drift sat down on an armchair next the red and white mech, their hands linked together.

The retired medic turned to look at Drift. The other mech still managed to look dazzling and beautiful after all these years, even when he was weighed down by age.

The former swordsmech felt a gaze upon him and he smiled when their optics met. “What?” he asked, his voice gruff and weary with age but full of warmth, brushing his thumb over the back of Ratchet’s hand.

“Nothing”, Ratchet replied, his field pulsing gently with ever so deep affection and love, “Just admiring how beautiful you still are.”

Drift said nothing to that but merely lifted their hands up to kiss the back of the red hand.


End file.
